One Last Battle
by kuroraikou
Summary: Another incarnation of Myotismon has returned, more powerful than ever! All the Chosen Children must band together to defeat him, but will they be able to stop him this time? Joined fic of Seasons 1, 2 and 4.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! sniffle someday..._

_This idea came to me out of nowhere!I had to get it into writing before it was gone! MWAHA! It's short, but pleaseread and review!

* * *

_

One Last Battle

Prologue

"We must combine our powers if we are to beat the Chosen Children!" said a deep voice, echoing in the darkness. "They have already defeated me three times; they are stronger than you would think.

"Perhaps they are, Myotismon, but they are no match for one as powerful as I am!"

"As I recall, Diablomon, they have already defeated you twice!" Myotismon said. "And Apocalymon, they have defeated you as well, have they not?"

"That is why we are here," said a voice from the shadows of the darkness. "We are here because we have been defeated."

"And who are you?" said Myotismon angrily. He did not need reminding of his defeat!

"I am Lucemon, one day to be ruler of the Digital World," said this new Digimon. "I am here because I was defeated by the Legendary Warriors, who also happen to be Chosen Children."

"Yes, yes, that's all wonderful," Myotismon said, still more agitated. "I would assume then you heard my plan?"

"To combine our powers into one force, sharing power and victory?" Lucemon said. "I agree. Perhaps we should join together to face the Chosen Children and once again cover the world in darkness!"

"Then it is done," Apocalymon said. "We will share our power with you, Myotismon, long enough to see the Chosen Children defeated."

"Yes," Diablomon said. "After that, no promises are made."

"Then it is a deal?" Myotismon said.

"Yes," the other three chorused in reply. Dark shrouds of shadow and pure evil encircled them all, creating a large cloud with lightning bolts striking each one of them. Each one opened their bodies and let their data converge, fueled by their mutual hatred for the Chosen Children and all they represented.


	2. Chapter 1: Messages

Chapter 1

Fourteen year old Izumi Koushiro sat in his bedroom, casually surfing the net. The day was sunny and hot, and as he sat sweating on the tenth floor of the apartment tower, he felt a cool breeze rush past him. He smiled and looked up; there were no open windows in the house, because if there had been, it would have only let hotter air in to the apartment. He stared around quizzically for a moment, then turned his attention back to the screen, where a message was flashing before him. He opened it and it read: "Darkness is before you, hiding in the shadows, but soon to appear and show its face!"

"Who in the world sent me this?" Koushiro said, searching for a return address. There was none.

Seconds later, another message appeared on the screen. This one read: "Even the strongest light cannot pierce the eternal darkness!"

"What the…?" two more messages popped up on the monitor. The first read: "Darkness and shadow combine to create ultimate power!" and the second read: "Eternity is in the hands of those with power!" Koushiro stared blankly at the screen, tapped it a few times, then quickly packed up his laptop and ran out the door, headed to Yagami Taichi's house.

"Hikari, give it up already, I'm not telling you who it is!" Taichi cried. His younger sister, Hikari, pounced on him, grabbing hold of his wild spiky brown hair and yanking on it hard.

"Yagami Taichi, tell me or I rip your precious hair out and burn your goggles to dust!" Hikari said menacingly, her face barely an inch away from his.

"They're plastic, they'll melt, stupid! They won't turn to dust! And I won't tell you!" She yanked harder on his hair.

"Is it Yukira-san?" His face never wavered.

"Even if you were to guess it right I wouldn't tell you," he said, grinning evilly.

"So it _is _Yukira!" Hikari cried triumphantly. Taichi rolled his eyes and flopped backwards in his chair.

"Even if it was, what's it to you?" he said casually.

"It's blackmail material, that's what it is to me!" Hikari said, smiling evilly and attempting to cackle maniacally, which came out as more of a hoarse giggle.

"You do realize that if mom and dad were home, they'd have killed us by now, right?" Taichi said, smiling slightly.

"So what? This is fun! So who is it?"

"Hikari, give up!" Taichi cried. "I'm not telling you!"

"Tai! Hikari! Are you home?" called a voice form the living room. The door to Taichi's bedroom suddenly burst open to reveal a very sweaty and out of breath Koushiro, clutching his laptop as if his life depended on it. Without even explaining why he was there or why he had ran into their apartment like a madman, he sat down on Taichi's bed and flipped open his laptop. And again, without speaking, he pointed at the screen, where the four messages that he had received were displayed. Taichi and Hikari looked from the screen to Koushiro and back at the screen, then back at Koushiro.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Tai asked. "Because it's not funny."

"No, this isn't a joke, you idiot!" Koushiro cried. "I just randomly received these e-mails about ten minutes ago! Do they possibly seem familiar to you at all?"

"No, no they don't Izzy, because I didn't send them!" Taichi cried. "Ask Hikari, we've been arguing for the past two hours!"

"We have," Hikari added. "And Taichi's being stubborn!"

"I know _you _didn't send them!" Koushiro said. "Your e-mails always have a signature on them and I can always trace them back to you. These had no return address, no signature, not even a domain that they were sent from! There's nothing. But the way it's written…it sounds familiar!"

"Unless we're talking about catnip," said a small, white cat-like creature from Kari's feet. "I couldn't tell you if anything is familiar." She hopped up onto Kari's lap and nuzzled her Chosen Child partner, gently purring.

"Gatomon, you haven't even read the e-mails!" Koushiro said, slightly annoyed at the three of them. How could they be so casual! He knew something wasn't right, something was off, and it felt like his mind was in a fog.

"Well then hand them over!" Gatomon said. She read through the messages and giggled. "It's probably just a prank e-mail from a hidden domain!" Koushiro was starting to twitch.

"It's…not…a…prank…e-mail…I…think…it's…something…more…than…than…" he said through gritted teeth.

"Uh-huh, sure" Taichi smirked. "And aliens are invading China…"

"Has anyone ever told you that you act like a child?" Koushiro cried. "I thought you were fifteen, not two!"

"Hey, that was a cheap shot!" Taichi yelled back at him. "I do not act like a child!"

"Both of you shut the hell up," Kari said quietly. "I think maybe Koushiro is right. I'm getting this really weird feeling…"

Both boys stared at her; her eyes were completely blank and they had turned completely black.

"Kari? Are you okay?" Taichi said. She didn't answer, so he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. Still she did not answer.

"Kari! Kari what is it!" Taichi cried. She suddenly fell over, limp in his arms. She had passed out.


	3. Chapter 2: Strange

_Whoops! Forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter! I'll just put it on THIS one..._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon! So far, all that's mine is Yukira, cuz that's ME! lol..._

_So, here's chapter 3! Please read and review...or flame. Flames are good... BURN BABY BURN! ahem...

* * *

_

Chapter 2

"Taichi? What happened?" Hikari sat up, shivering. The last thing she remembered was a horrible cold sensation freezing her entire body, and then she…must have passed out. But why?

"Taichi, she's awake!" Koushiro cried, and Taichi rushed over to his younger sister.

"Hikari, what happened? Are you alright?" he said, feeling her forehead for a fever or anything strange. She smacked his hand away and said, "Taichi, I'm fine! I just passed out! It's not like I'm going to die or anything!"

"You better not! Mom would kill me!"

"Thanks so much for your concern…"

"So what was it?" Koushiro asked. "That made you pass out, I mean?"

"I have no idea," Hikari said. "Last thing I remember was being really, really cold. Then I was out."

"Guys, look at this!" Koushiro said suddenly, pointing to his laptop. Another message was flashing on the screen. "It says, 'Four souls bound by darkness, together more powerful than imaginable!'"

"What the hell!" Taichi cried. "Someone really likes you, Koushiro!"

"Taichi! This isn't funny!" Koushiro cried, smacking him in the face.

"Koushiro's right," Hikari said. "I think this is bigger than anything we've ever fought before."

"What are you talking about? We're not fighting anything! We're done fighting, don't you think?"

"Taichi, listen," Hikari said quietly. "Don't listen consciously, or you won't hear it, but listen. Can't you hear it?"

Taichi did as his sister said and listened. For a whole minute he listened…to silence.

"I can't hear a damn thing," he said finally.

"Then you're deaf," Hikari said. She got up and left the room. Koushiro and Taichi looked at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe she really is hearing things," Taichi said. "Last time she said something like that, she was attacked by Endigomon, remember?"

"That's true, I remember her telling us about that," Koushiro said. "I wonder what it is this time though?"

"Well, judging by these stupid e-mails, it's something big," Taichi said, then added again, "Stupid…e-mails…"

"I thought they were just prank e-mails," said Koushiro, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah but if Hikari thinks it's something serious then it probably is," Taichi replied. He looked out the window at the sky; it was sunny, as if nothing could have been wrong anywhere in the world.

"Takuya, what in the world are you doing?" Kouji cried jokingly. "I thought you didn't like computers!"

"Well, I'm checking my e-mail! I still talk to people, you know!" Takuya snapped back. When he turned back to the screen, there were four messages waiting for him. He grinned and opened them.

"Darkness is before you, hiding in the shadows, but soon to appear and show its face!"

"Even the strongest light cannot pierce the eternal darkness!"

"Darkness and shadow combine to create ultimate power!"

"Eternity is in the hands of those with power!"

"What the hell…?"

"Who're those from?" Kouji asked. Takuya shook his head.

"I have no idea!" he said, reading the messages. "There's no return address or anything!"

"Huh…they're probably just prank e-mails," Kouji said, pulling up a chair.

"Some how I doubt that," Takuya said as another message popped up on the screen, which read, "Four souls bound by darkness, together more powerful than imaginable!"

"Wow, that's really weird," Kouji said, lost in the screen. "I wonder who sent those…"

"I have no idea," Takuya replied. There came a beep from his belt and he looked down to see a strangely bright green light coming from his D-Tector. Kouji pulled his D-Tector from the pocket of his coat and noticed the same green light.

"What the hell is with these stupid junk e-mails!" Daisuke cried. Yukira looked over at him curiously, then got up form her spot on the floor and walked over to his computer, reading the messages over his shoulder.

"That's not junk e-mail, Dai," she said. "I don't know who they're from, but they're serious."

"Serious as in 'take-over-the-world' serious or serious as in 'we're-all-going to-die' serious?"

"Pick one and multiply it by ten," she said. He looked at her quizzically and shrugged, deleting the messages.

"Well, if you say it's serious, then it probably is," he said, leaning back in his chair and stretching. He heard a sudden beep from his pocket and looked down. He pulled out his D-3, which Yukira did the same. Both devices were glowing with a strange green light.

"Well, it's never done that before," Yukira said.

"No, it hasn't," Daisuke replied, staring at his D-3. "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Well, I suppose we'll find out soon enough, won't we?"


	4. Chapter 3: Darkness Joined

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! _

_Alright, just so people know, Yukira, Haruka, and Iyami are original characters! Someone asked so I figuredI would state that..._

_Well here's chapter 3! Sorry it's mostly dialogue,I couldn't really think of much else for them to be doing at the moment...Thanks for thereviews, pleasekeep 'em coming!

* * *

_

Chapter 3

"Where are we?" Daisuke looked around; all he saw were jagged rocks surrounding him. The sky was blood red, but not in that romantic-sunset-nicey kind of way. This was just plain evil looking.

"Daisuke?" said a voice behind him. He turned to see Miyako, dressed in those horrible red pants that she always wore in the Digital World and her orange helmet. He looked at his own clothes and noticed he was wearing his flame jacket. He blinked.

"Miyako, are we in the Digital World?" he said. She nodded.

"We must be," said Yukira. "But it doesn't really look like it, now does it?"

"This place looks awful!" cried a voice from behind them. Yukira turned to see a boy with long black hair tied back into a ponytail and hidden by a bandana. He had deep, dark blue eyes, and she thought he was actually kind of cute. He looked up at her and said, "Izumi, is that you? Man you changed a lot!"

"Um, my name is Yukira," she said. "Who the hell are you?"

"Minamoto Kouji," he replied. "Sorry about that, you look a lot like one of my friends."

"Uh, that's alright." She turned back to Daisuke and Miyako and whispered, "How the hell did that random kid get here?"

"Maybe he's a digidestined from another country," Miyako said. "There are a lot of them around the world, you know."

"Maybe…but he looks Japanese," Daisuke said. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. Let's see if the others are here!"

"You mean us?" said another voice. They turned to see Taichi, Hikari, Yamato, Jyou, Koushiro, Sora, Mimi, Takeru, Iyami, Haruka, Ken, and Iori. They all waved at each other and exchanged hellos.

"Hey, don't forget us!"

"Veemon!" Daisuke dove at his friend and Digimon partner, who had with him everyone else's Digimon friends.

"Agumon!" Taichi hugged his friend.

"Gabumon!" This came from Yamato.

"Biyomon!" Sora cried.

"Gatomon!" Hikari said, shaking her friends paws.

"Wormmon!" Ken cuddled the Digimon in his arms.

"Tentomon!" Koushiro waved at his friend and partner.

"Patamon!" Takeru smiled as his partner landed on his head, laughing.

"Gomamon!" Jyou knelt to greet his Digimon partner.

"Armadillomon!" Cody did the same.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei practically threw herself at her partner, which resulted in him nearly choking.

"Palmon!" Mimi ran to her friend, teary eyed.

"Akiryomon!" Yukira laughed and swung her partner into her arms.

"Nekomon!" Iyami grinned and patted the small Digimon's head.

"Sashiromon!" Haruka waved quietly as her partner did the same. They always were a strange couple…

"Whoa, that's a lot of Digimon!" cried a voice, remarkably similar to Yamato's. Yukira looked up to see another strange boy, this one with mouse brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a strange yellow hat that clashed horribly with his red shirt, and atop his head sat a pair of goggles. He smiled and held out his hand sheepishly to Yukira, who shook it as he said, "Kanbara Takuya, desu. What's your name?"

"Ashido Yukira," she replied cheerily. "Are you a digidestined?"

"A…digi…what..? No, I'm a Legendary Warrior!" he said.

"Um…yeah, sure," she said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Well I am, and so are my friends!" he replied, apparently noticing her attempt to hide her disbelief. She noticed behind him were five other kids, one of which was Kouji. He pointed to each one and said their names.

"That one's Kouji," he said. Kouji waved at her and smiled.

"And that's his twin brother Kouichi." He pointed to a boy in a red shirt with a green t-shirt over it, who looked exactly like Kouji except that his hair was shorter and he lacked the stupid looking bandana on his head.

"That there is Izumi." He pointed to a girl about Yukira's age. She could see now why Kouji had mistaken her for this Izumi. She looked almost exactly like herself, except Izumi had aquamarine eyes instead of blue. She waved cordially and smiled brightly.

"That's Junpei." He pointed to a tall stocky kid with a candy bar in his hand. He had short spiky brown hair and brown eyes.

"And the little kid's Tomoki." Little described him perfectly. He looked to be younger than Iori, with brown hair and striking green eyes. He had a large orange hat on, which kind of looked like a mushroom.

"Nice to meet you all," Daisuke said, waving. "So you _are_ digidestined then!" He had noticed their D-Tectors.

"Um…sure, whatever you say," Takuya said, confused.

"Well, you have digivices right?" Taichi said. Takuya nodded.

"Well then you're digidestined!" Yamato said.

"Makes sense, I guess," Kouichi said. "So do any of you know why we're here?"

"You are here because we command it!" said a deep voice. All twenty one of them looked around, but saw nothing.

"I recognize that voice!" Gatomon cried, and at the same time, Taichi, Yukiraand Yamato cried the same thing.

"Lucemon!" Takuya and Kouji cried.

"Ha ha! You thought you had defeated me! You can never win!"

"Myotismon!" Gatomon said.

"Diablomon!" Taichi and Yamato said in unison.

"Apocalymon!" Yukira cried.

"Yes," said all four voices together. "Your worst enemies, banded together as one entity! We are unstoppable!" He laughed maniacally, but was interrupted by Hikari.

"That's what you said last time!" she cried. "And we beat you down to Texas and back!"

"Texas, Kari?" Daisuke said, staring at her quizzically.

"Don't as me, it sounded good when I thought it up!"

"Yes, I will give you that much, you have defeated me before, but this time, I have the power of others to aid me!" Myotismon said.

"That's because you aren't powerful enough to do it yourself," Daisuke yelled. "You were easy to beat thelast time, and it'll be the same this time!"

"That's what you think!" said Apocalymon's voice. "Our power is greater than you could ever imagine!"

"Yeah, and you annihilated yourself with it last time," Yukira said sarcastically. "The way I remember it, we trapped you in a little box of light and you blew yourself up!" She grinned at the memory; it was one that she liked to keep.

"You cannot beat the four of us at once," Lucemon said. "And there is no way to separate us!"

"Yeah well there's twenty one of us and only four of you," Kouichi said. "You're outnumbered!"

"Ha ha! You weaklings plan to defeat us with mere numbers?" Lucemon cried. "You may have more, but we are more powerful. Quality, not quantity, children!"

"Well then we're definitely going to win!" Haruka cried.

"No, you will be defeated once and for all!" Diablomon said. At that, a large hole opened in the sky, and a wave of darkness swept over the Chosen Children. When it dissipated, the only thing they could see was a tall, menacing figure hovering over them.


	5. Chapter 4: OkamiMyotismon

_Disclaimer: I still don't own it! Please don't sue me!_

_Alright, here's chapter 4! Sorry it took so long to post it, my internet connection was down for a while soI couldn't get on. But it's here now, so please read and review!

* * *

_

Chapter 4

Eight black wings, like a dark angel, with Myotismon's face and hair, but instead of it being blond, it was pitch black. Fully armored body, with clawed hands and wrist blades, all in black metal. The digidestined stared at this new enemy, halfway between awe and complete terror.

"Like the new look?" said the voices of Diablomon, Myotismon, Lucemon, and Apocalymon, all as one as if…

"Oh…my...gods," Yukira said. "They've DNA digivolved…"

"So you figured it out," said the voices. "You're not as dumb as you look, human!" Yukira glared at him…them…whatever _it_ was.

"I am OkamiMyotismon," they said.

"Save it," Daisuke said. "Your name doesn't matter, whether you're Bob or Susan or whatever we're going to defeat you!"

"Susan, Daisuke?" Hikari said.

"Shut up, you came up with Texas!"

"Touché…"

"Enough of your foolish bickering!" said OkamiMyotismon. "Prepare to die!"

"Yeah yeah, you just prepare to be defeated!" Yamato said, annoyed. Each one of the Chosen Children pulled out their digivices, all of which began to glow.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" cried Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Tomoki, Junpei, and Izumi. Each one of them glowed a different color according to their spirits, and they changed into their human spirits.

"Agunimon!" cried the figure that was once Takuya.

"Lobomon!" said Kouji.

"Kazemon!" said Izumi.

"Beetlemon!" was Junpei's cry.

"Kumamon!" cried Tomoki.

"Lowemon!" said Kouichi.

"Cool!" said Taichi. "They turn into Digimon!"

"Now it's our turn!" Yamato said, holding up his digivice. Each one of the remaining digidestined did the same, and their Digimon partners began to glow as they digivolved.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

"Palmon warp digivolve to…Lillymon!"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to…Angewomon!"

"Patamon warp digivolve to…Seraphimon!"

"Gomamon warp digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"Tentomon warp digivolve to…Megakabuterimon!"

"Digi Armor Energize!" cried Yukira, Iori, Iyami, Haruka, and Miyako.

"Akiryomon Armor digivolve to…Tiryorimon, the Perseverant Warrior!"

"Sashiromon Armor digivolve to…Kashikoimon, the Guardian of Wisdom!"

"Nekomon Armor digivolve to…Kishidoumon, the Honorable Knight!"

"Hawkmon Armor digivolve to…Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon Armor digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to…Paildramon!"

"Paildramon Mega digivolve to…Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!"

"So you have digivolved," OkamiMyotismon said. "Like that's going to help you! Shade Spirit!" A rush of darkness emitted from his wings and knocked the Digimon and digidestined back, but they pushed through it. Each one of the Digimon launched their attacks at OkamiMyotismon, for a moment it seemed as if it had fazed him, but once the smoke cleared, they realized he didn't have a scratch on him!

"Ha ha! Your pathetic attempts can't even touch me!" OkamiMyotismon cried.

"We'll see about that!" Sora cried.

"Yeah…let's do this, Yamato!" Taichi cried. Yamato nodded.

"Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to…Omnimon!"

"Us too, sis!" said Iyami, looking over at Yukira, who grinned and nodded.

"Tiryorimon and Kishidoumon DNA digivolve to…Renkinjutsumon!"

"Transcending Sword!" Omnimon said, launching himself at OkamiMyotismon.

"Golden Starfire!" Renkinjutsumon cried. Her hands began to glow, and dancing lights began to swirl about her body, which she directed at OkamiMyotismon.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon added his second and quite more lethal attack. OkamiMyotismon was pushed backwards by the three attacks and shrouded in a cloud of smoke, but once it cleared, again he was barely even touched, as if the attacks went right through him.

"What the hell?" Takeru cried. "Our attacks don't even touch him!"

"You can never hope to defeat me!" OkamiMyotismon cried. "Shade Spirit!" Again the Chosen Children were shrouded in darkness and pushed backwards, but they pushed through it, not willing to give up. The six kids who had "Spirit Evolved" (or whatever they had called it, Yukira thought) continued throwing attacks at OkamiMyotismon, none of which fazed him.

"Now you shall see my _true _power!" he cried maniacally, raising his arms above him and crossing them over his head. "Nightmare's Storm!"

It seemed as if the sky suddenly filled with a thousand bolts of black lightning, striking the ground everywhere. Each one of the Chosen Children was struck by one of the bolts, some of them two or three at a time, all of them crying out in agonizing pain, then slumping over on the ground, unmoving and not breathing.


	6. Chapter 5: Split! Part 1

_Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own it! Sorry!_

_Alright, so here's chapter 5...it's kinda short, so sorry about that. The next six chapters or so are gonna be short too...ifI can I'll do my best to make them a little longer than this one! _

_This chapter and the next six are gonna be kinda disjointed and seperated, cuz (small spoiler here!) I seperated the Chosen Children into groups, so there's a chapter for each group. _

_Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Please keep them coming!I wanna know how I'm doing!

* * *

Chapter 5: _

"Wh-where am I?" Yukira said, her eyes slowly fluttering open. She was lying on the ground, cold and shaking, drenched in icy sweat. She sat up abruptly, causing her head to spin, and looked around. She saw nothing that she recognized.

_Am I…dead? _She thought. _No, I can't be…can I? I can feel my pulse…I think…_

"Yukira?" said a whispered voice behind her. She turned to see Miyako, lying on the ground, hardly able to move. Yukira crawled over to her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Miyako?" she said. Miyako nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied, struggling to sit up. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea," Yukira replied. "But the Digimon aren't with us…"

"And I'm no longer Lowemon," said another voice. They turned to see Kouichi, covered in dust, standing over them. "Whatever happened, we don't have any power anymore, and…"

"Don't say that," said Yukira, hanging her head. "We can't just give up…not yet!"

"The kid's right, Yukira," Miyako said. "We can't do anything! We haven't got any power here, wherever we are, and look…" She held out her D-3. "It's not glowing anymore. We can't do anything but wait this out till we come out of it."

"How can you say that!" Yukira cried, pushing herself to her knees. "We can't just give up, Miyako! If we do, we're bound to lose this battle!"

"Can't you see that we already have!" Miyako cried back, throwing a punch at Yukira, which missed her face by mere inches. "The battle's over Yukira, and we lost it! It's time to just give up!"

"It's never time to give up!" Yukira screamed back at her, slapping her as hard as she could. Miyako slumped over on the ground, her eyes welling with tears and her cheek stinging where Yukira had hit her.

"It's never time to give up!" Yukira repeated. "Miyako, if we give up now, we'll have lost everything that we worked so hard to preserve! We'll have lost everything that we hold dear…our world, the Digital World, everything will be gone! We have to keep fighting, no matter how bad it gets, all the way to the very end! We've always fought to the last of our strength, so why should this time be any different!"

"Because this time, we've actually been beaten!" Miyako screamed, throwing herself at Yukira. She managed to pin Yukira to the ground and punched her square in the jaw. Yukira took the hit and rolled herself on top of Miyako, pinning her arms down; this didn't' stop Miyako from using her legs. She kicked Yukira off of her and launched herself at her again, crashing into the ground as Yukira dodged her attack. She recovered quickly, however, and dove at Yukira again, pushing her to the ground. Yukira punched her hard in the shoulder, which sent Miyako flying through the air. Yukira stood and, just as she was about to dive on Miyako again, she was stopped by Kouichi.

"Stop it, both of you!" he said sternly. "There's no need to fight each other when there are bigger problems to deal with!"

"Can it, kid," said Miyako. "This is between me and Yukira, and no one else!"

"Look, we're supposed to be a team! If we don't work together, we're never going to beat OkamiMyotismon! I know that we hardly even know each other," he said, holding out a hand for Miyako and helping her to her feet. "But we have to stick together no matter what if we're going to defeat this guy!"

"We've already lost, kid! Can't you see that?"

"Don't say that," Yukira said, tears now welling in her eyes. She dropped to her knees. "Don't say that. We can't give up, we can't lose hope! If we don't believe in ourselves, we'll never win, and both our world and the Digital World will be lost to eternal darkness! I'm not going to let that happen!" She pounded her fist into the ground, making her knuckles crack. "I'm not going to give up!"

A sudden light burst forth from Yukira's D-3, and from herself as well. It seemed as though she was glowing, a bright purple light emanating from her chest. She looked at her hands; on them was the Crest of Perseverance, glowing purple like her D-3. She stared wide eyed at this spectacle, half terrified and half amazed. Hadn't her crest been destroyed four years ago by Apocalymon?

"What the…?" Miyako breathed, barely able to move. She stared at Yukira, who stood up, her hands engulfed in what looked like…lightning!

"What the hell is going on!" Yukira cried. Kouichi and Miyako stared at her, wide eyed. Suddenly, Kouichi's detector began to glow with the same purple light.

"Maybe…Yukira, your crest! It's because you refused to…damn it! Yukira, I'm really sorry…" Miyako said, tears filling her eyes. "I never should've…"

"It's okay," Yukira said, her voice echoing, as if being carried by some unseen wind. The lightning around he hands was beginning to swirl around her body, her hair flipping every which way from the force of it. Miyako felt a single tear slide down her cheek, hitting her hand; she felt a sudden warmth that had not been there a moment ago. She looked down at her hands to see that they were glowing too, a bright sky blue as her hands were engulfed in what seemed to be wind.

"What is this!" Miyako cried, falling to her knees. The wind surrounded her, blowing her hair and clothes all different directions. It drew in the lightning from Yukira's body, even as the lightning drew in the wind from Miyako. Kouichi stared at the two of them in awe, his D-Tector glowing both purple and blue. Suddenly, and without any prompting, he Spirit Evolved into Lowemon. Miyako and Yukira both stopped glowing, except their hands, which displayed their crests; Miyako, on one hand had the Crest of Purity and on the other the Crest of Love, and Yukira, on both hands, the Crest of Perseverance.

"I feel…stronger…" Lowemon said. "Stronger than I've ever felt before!"

"So do I…" Miyako said. "What just happened?"

"I have no clue," Yukira replied faintly, theorizing. Maybe the power of their Crests held more than just a personality trait. Maybe the Crests held the power of the elements too, and with their crest so strong, they could now control these elements…

No it was a stupid idea…so stupid and so crazy, it just might have been true!


	7. Chapter 6: Split! Part 2

_Disclaimer: It's still not mine...so don't sue me, I'm broke! _

_Another short one, and I hate making them all so short like this, butI felt thatI needed to do each group as a seperate chapter.So please bear with me on this one! And PLEASE, read andreview...or flame. Flames work too...maniacal grin I LIKE flames...

* * *

_

Chapter 6

_What the hell happened to us?_ Daisuke thought. He sat in a dark room with Sora and one of the new kids…Kouji, was it? Yeah, Kouji. He looked at his surroundings; a dark room, with hardly any light in it, but enough that he could make out the shapes of the other two people who were with him. He could hear them conversing casually, but he wasn't paying any attention. He was trying to remember what had happened before he woke up here. He shut his eyes tight and thought very hard…he could remember darkness…and more darkness…and…nothing.

_Damn! _He thought. _Why can't I remember anything!_ Then it hit him…they had been fighting…fighting who? OkamiMyotismon, that's right! How could he have forgo--…where was Veemon?

"Um, guys?" Daisuke said. "Any of you seen Veemon…or any of the other Digimon, for that matter?"

"No Daisuke, now please be quiet!" Kouji said. "We're trying to make a plan…"

"Hey, I'm part of this team too!" Daisuke cried. "And just because everyone thinks I'm stupid doesn't mean I am!"

"No one said you were stupid, Daisuke, so calm down!" Kouji said. "You just interrupted my thought process…damn it! Now it's gone! Thanks a lot, kid!"

"Hey, all I did was ask a question, I wasn't really paying attention to anything else except where my friend is!"

""I'm sure he's fine!" Kouji sighed. "Now calm down, and if you want you can help us try to figure out a plan to get out of here, wherever 'here' is…"

"This is probably some sort of mind trick or illusion or something," Daisuke said. "Myotismon's tried this on us before…"

"That's right, he did," Sora mused. "Three months ago, when he was MaloMyotismon! I remember that."

"Um…yeah, okay," Kouji said, eyebrow raised. "Somehow I doubt this is an illusion because I can _feel _this cold hard ground, and it's making my ass go numb!"

"Just because it's an illusion doesn't mean it's not physically real in your mind!" Daisuke said. "Last time, he managed to convince Ken that his dead brother was alive again, and Ken could see and fell him, so try listening to us for once, okay?"

"Hey, what the hell!" Kouji said, glaring at Daisuke. "Why do you have to be such a hothead!"

"I'm not!" Daisuke yelled back, glaring at Kouji.

"The hell you're not! You're acting just like Takuya!"

"Oh please, like that's a bad thing to you!" Daisuke jeered. "I saw how you were looking at him! You like him!"

Kouji blushed. "How would you know whether I do or not?"

"Crest of Friendship, man. I can see you like him, at least as a friend, and I can tell it's a little more than that…I'm not completely blind." Daisuke grinned. "So does _he _know?"

"Who? Takuya? No he does not and I'd kind of like to keep it that way!" Kouji cried, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"Why? If you love him you should tell him!" Daisuke said.

"And what about that Ken kid, you like him right?"

"Hey you live him out of this!" Daisuke cried.

"Boys, settle down!" Sora yelled, but neither of them heard her.

"Well you brought Takuya into this, so I'm bringing Ken into it! Have you told _him _about your feelings for him?"

"No," Daisuke replied through gritted teeth. "I plan to though…"

"When?" Kouji smirked. "Next century?"

"I'll kill you for that one!" Daisuke cried, diving at Kouji and swinging at him. In his rage he missed, and Kouji landed a punch right to his temple.

"Ow!" Daisuke said. "What was that for?"

"The same reason you tried to hit me!" Kouji replied, holding out his hand for Daisuke. "Look, if we're going to win this fight, we're going to have to work together, right? You should know that, you have the Crest of Friendship, right?"

"And the Crest of Courage," Daisuke added, grinning. "So I'm not about to give up this fight. I'm willing to go all the way to the end, and if we die, at least we die trying. I won't go down without a fight!"

Sora snorted.

"I heard that!" Daisuke cried. She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him. He glared at her and did the same, then turned back to Kouji, who was still holding out his hand. Daisuke took and it Kouji helped him to his feet.

"Friends?" Kouji said

"Friends," Daisuke replied, grinning. Then something quite strange happened. Daisuke's hands started to glow red. He let go of Kouji's hand and stared at his own; on one, the Crest of Courage was glowing, on the other the Crest of Friendship. He backed away from Kouji slowly, not really noticing that he had. A large red ball of energy appeared around him, as if it were some sort of shield.

And Kouji's detector was glowing with the same red light. Sora stared at Daisuke and grinned…she always knew he had it in him, that kind of power. She always knew of the love he held for the Digital World and the Real World, even his sister Jun. she knew he'd never let anything take that away form him…after all, Love was her Crest, was it not?

Her body began to glow with a similar light, hers pink. A ball of energy surrounded Sora as well, and Kouji's D-Tector glowed pink along with the red. Without even saying anything, he Unity Spirit Evolved to MagnaGarurumon.

"What the…I feel…strange," he said. "Like I have new strength that I never had before…"

"Because you do," Sora said. "I remember Gennai saying something a few years ago about the Crest having immense powers, but I never thought it was like this…"

"This is cool!" Daisuke said, balls of energy surrounding his hands. He surrounded himself in the red light again, then let it go, then put the shield back up again. He looked over at Sora and said, "So what can you do?"

"Just this," she said. Where she had stood moments before was Garudamon, towering over them. Then just as suddenly, she was Sora again.

"Cool!" Daisuke said. "You can shape-shift!"

The room around them slowly started to dissolve. Daisuke, Sora and Kouji all grinned at each other and Daisuke said, "If we die…"

"We die trying…" added Sora.

"And we die fighting," Kouji said. "No other way."


	8. Chapter 7: Split! Part 3

_Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, this wouldn't exactly be a FANfic, now would it?_

_Well, here's chapter 8, hope you likey! Please read and review, I love to know how I'm doing!

* * *

Chapter 7_

Iori awoke to a dull pounding in his head. He sat up slowly and looked around, his vision kind of fuzzy. From what he could make out, he was sitting in the middle of a forest…a forest where he hadn't been last he remembered. The problem was, he couldn't exactly remember where he had been before…

"Iori?" said a faint voice behind him. He turned around; it was Iyami. She lay on the ground, barely able to move.

"Iyami, are you alright?" Iori said, offering her a hand. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, though she was struggling immensely to get up to her knees.

"Where are we?" said another voice, another girl. Iori turned around to see a girl about Iyami's age standing there, looking confused.

"Yukira?" Iori said. "Thank heavens, I was beginning to think…"

"Um, who are you talking to?" said the girl. Iori pointed at her and she laughed. "My name is Izumi!"

"Oh, sorry," Iori said, blushing slightly. "I thought you were one of my friends…"

"It's alright," she said brightly. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Hida Iori, and this here is my friend Kidosaki Iyami," Iori replied. Iyami waved as she finally made it to her knees, and Izumi held out her hand, which Iyami took with thanks and stood up.

"So where do you suppose we are?" Izumi said, looking around.

"I think we're in the Digital World," Iyami said. "But I'm not entirely sure…"

"This does look like the Digital World," Iori replied. "But I don't see anything I recognize…we must've never been to this part of it."

"So how are we supposed to get back to where we were?" Izumi asked.

"I don't even know where we were before," Iori said. "I can't remember…"

"We were fighting…" Iyami said, straining to remember. "But I can't remember who!"

"OkamiMyotismon," Izumi added. "And we were in some weird dark place or something…that's all I remember before coming here."

"Yeah, now I remember!" Iyami said.

"But how do we get back there?" Izumi said. "I mean, we have to keep fighting!"

"Hey calm down, kid, we've got to worry about getting back before we can worry about fighting!" Iyami said.

"Well maybe you don't want to fight this guy but I do!" Izumi cried. Iyami glared at her and said through gritted teeth, "Of course I want to fight, I want to get rid of this guy as much as you do, but how the hell do you propose we do that from here!"

"Calm down, both of you," Iori said. "There's no point in fighting."

"You think you're so tough, don't you?" Izumi yelled. "Just because you have Digimon to do the work for you…you don't have to fight the battles yourself!"

"Oh please, the only reason you have any power is because someone was stupid enough to give you some stupid Digimon spirit!"

"We were chosen to carry the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors!" Izumi said. "And what were you chosen for?"

"We don't have to worry about drawing power off of something else!" Iyami replied. "Our strength comes from us, and without it, our Digimon can't digivolve like they can now! So yeah, you get to actually join the battle, but we fight just as hard!"

Izumi stared at her for a few moments, then, without warning, dove on her. Iyami tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough, and was thrown to the ground. She kicked Izumi off of her and jumped to her feet, saying, "Well, that was uncalled for!"

"Shut up!" Izumi cried, lunging at Iyami again. This time, though, Iyami was expecting her attack and dodged, tripping Izumi. She landed hard on the ground, but quickly picked herself up, ready to attack again. In one swift, fluid motion, Iyami had her hands pinned to her sides so that she couldn't do anything to attack her. She struggled, but Iyami just grinned.

"You can't break it," she said. "I've got you pretty much immobilized."

"So now what?" Izumi said through gritted teeth. "You're going to just finish me off?"

"No," Iyami said. "I never wanted to fight with you. You're the one who got all steamed up and started taking shots. But there's no need for it, and we both need to just relax, okay?" Izumi nodded and Iyami let her go.

"I'm sorry," Izumi said after a few moments. "I guess I'm just really ready to beat evil once and for all."

"Aren't we all…" Iyami said. "I'm sick of these guys too, and I never actually got to meet this Lucemon guy…"

"Lucky for him," Izumi smirked.

"And I know…it's tough not knowing what to do, but we've got to calm down and make a plan, figure out what we're going to do," Iyami said.

"We don't even know where to start," Iori said.

"How about not doubting ourselves?" Iyami said, smiling brightly. "If we lose faith in ourselves, we'll never beat these guys! They feed off of dark emotions, so if we just keep believing in ourselves, we can beat them!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Iori said. "As long as we believe in ourselves, we still have a fighting chance!" At that moment, Iori's body suddenly began to glow a deep purple. At the same time, Iyami started to glow bright orange. Each one looked at each other, then back at themselves. Izumi stared at the two of them for a moment before realizing that her D-Tector was glowing with the same light, both orange and purple. She suddenly, without anything being said, Spirit Evolved into Kazemon.

"Wh-what's happening?" Iyami said, her voice echoing around the three of them. She looked over at Iori; his hands were engulfed in purple light.

"I don't know," Iori replied, shaking. "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I have no idea," Iyami replied. Then quite suddenly her eyes rolled back in her head, which felt as if it was about to split open. She fell to her knees, tears stinging her eyes. And then, just as suddenly, the pain was gone, and the world seemed to echo around her.

"That can not be good!" Iori cried. She looked up at him; his mouth hadn't moved! He hadn't actually said anything!

_So is this what insanity is like? _she thought. _Hearing voices that aren't really there?_

"Iyami, are you alright?" Iori said. This time he really _had_ said something! Maybe she wasn't going insane after all.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "But…I don't know…it's like I'm hearing voices that aren't there…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Iori said. "You look kind of pale…"

"What abut you, Iori?" Iyami said. "You don't look so good yourself…"

"I feel just fine…" Iori replied, looking at his shaking hands, his eyes widening. On one hand was the Crest of Faith, and on the other was the Crest of Knowledge, both glowing purple. Iyami stared at him for a few moments, before she realized somehow…she didn't know how…they had gained special powers from their crests. She blinked a few times, then stood up, staring at her hands. Sure enough, the Crest of Chivalry glowed orange on her palms.

"Iori, I think…"

"We must have special…"

"Now you guys can help us fight!" Izumi said. Iyami looked at her and smiled.

"And this time, we'll win for sure," she said.

"Definitely!" Iori added.


	9. Chapter 8: Split! Part 4

_Disclaimer: This is still a fanfic, so NO, i do NOT own Digimon...yet...>.>_

_Well, here you have it: chapter 9! Sorry it took so long to update...school starting and not being home on weekends and all...Thanks so much for 1000 hits! Please keep the reviews coming!

* * *

_

Chapter 8

"Where am I?" cried Takeru through the darkness. He looked around wildly for anyone…anything! He had heard the voices of the others as they screamed in agony, fell to the ground, silent. He had seen the world dissolve into darkness as he fell, and then he was here…wherever that was.

"Takeru, is that you?" called a familiar voice. He whirled around, but he couldn't see anything.

"Who's there?" he said, still looking about frantically.

"It's Mimi," said the voice, and he felt something latch onto his arm…a hand?

"Mimi!" Takeru cried joyously. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am! Where…where are we, Takeru?"

"We're in some dark place, where we can't see anything or be certain of anything," said a solemn voice from the darkness.

"H-Haruka?" said Mimi. "Haruka, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Her voice seemed to be filled with sadness…as if she had already lost all hope. But Haruka would never…

"Haruka, where are you?" said Takeru. "I can't see a damn thing…" As if he willed it, a light penetrated the darkness, and he saw Haruka, sitting on the ground (if there _was_ a ground to sit on). She looked up at him, her eyes dark and cold, like ice.

"Haruka, are you okay?" said Mimi, kneeling down beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I'm just fine." Her voice was just as cold and dark as her eyes. She kept looking forward, straight forward, as if there was nothing else around her. Mimi waved her hand in front of her face; it had no effect. She didn't even blink!

"Haruka, snap out of it!" Mimi said, her face worried. She poked Haruka lightly; she didn't move.

"Haruka…" Takeru said, tapping her forehead lightly. She did nothing.

"What the hell is wrong with her? If OkamiMyotismon messed her up I'll…I'll...I don't know what I'll do but it'll be good…or bad…or...something!" Mimi cried in frustration. She slammed her fists into the ground, and apparently this was noticed by Haruka.

"Masochism isn't going to help you, Mimi," she said, her voice still dark and icy.

"H-Haruka, can you hear me?" Takeru said. Haruka nodded.

"Well, are you alright?" Mimi asked. Haruka nodded again.

"I have accepted our defeat…we could no nothing to prevent it," she said solemnly.

"Defeat?" Takeru cried. "What are you talking about! We haven't lost yet! Haruka, come on, we can't just give up!"

"I think she already has, Takeru," Mimi said, sitting down next to Haruka. "I think OkamiMyotismon managed to convince her that he had won…"

"Well, he hasn't yet, and I'm not going to just give up on her! She's our friend! We owe her that much."

"And how do you suggest we get through to her?" Mimi said, her eyebrow raised.

"Well, I…um...haven't gotten that far yet…got any ideas?"

"Just one," Mimi replied slyly. She moved so that she was in front of Mimi, raised her hand above her head, and slapped Haruka as hard as she could, which sent Haruka flying backwards.

"Huh? What...hey what was that for!" Haruka cried, getting up and charging at Mimi.

"I had to snap you out of it somehow!" Mimi said, dodging her.

"Snap me out of _what!_ I was just fine!"

"No Haruka, you were…well I don't even know what it was. But you were out of it," Takeru said.

"Out of it? Takeru, what are you talking about? I'm just fine…"

"You weren't a few seconds ago!" said Mimi. "You kept muttering in this dark voice as if…as if we had lost already…"

"We have," Haruka said, rather matter-of-factly. "OkamiMyotismon has won, Mimi, we can't do anything anymore."

How could that be possible? Takeru stared blankly at Haruka…she must have been hit really hard by OkamiMyotismon's attack to have lost faith completely. Her eyes were still dark and filled with a terrible sadness that he had never seen in her before. Maybe they _had _lost, maybe their old foe had finally beaten them this time. If he had, wouldn't Haruka be the first to know? Didn't she have the Crest of Wisdom?

But didn't _he_ have the Crest of Hope? If he lost that now, the one thing he had left, then all would be lost. If he just resigned himself to defeat now, then both his world and the Digital World would fall to darkness, so that even Hikari couldn't fight it with her Light. He thought of his girlfriend, wondering where she was and hoping she was alright. He knew she could take care of herself, but he hoped that she hadn't been hurt to the point where she couldn't defend herself. He hoped…

Hope. It was all he had, and it was what he had to work with. He smiled the faintest smile. They hadn't lost yet, they _couldn't _have lost yet…he still had Hope.

"Um…Takeru?" said Mimi tentatively, staring at him with her eyes wide.

"Huh?" replied Takeru.

"You're…um…you're _glowing_!" she cried, pointing to his chest. He looked down and, sure enough, a faint silver light was emanating from his chest, rapidly and steadily growing brighter and stronger. He stared at this light, spreading throughout his entire body; he could feel its icy cold warmth spreading to every part of him, refreshing him. He blinked as he reveled in the sensation, then looked at Mimi.

"Um…so are you, Mimi!" he said. She looked down at her hands, which glowed a bright white, the Crest of Purity burning bright on her palms. Her eyes opened wider as she watched the light swirl around her body, sparkling and shining around her. She lifted her hands and the light around her intensified, drawing off Takeru's light. Haruka stared at the two of them, not noticing her hands glowing green.

"Haruka, look!" Mimi cried, pointing at her. She did, and her eyes grew wide; the Crest of Wisdom glowed on her hands, and beams of pure energy were shooting from her fingertips. Mimi smiled and said, "It's the Crests! Sora mentioned something about the Crests holding more power than just digivolving…his must be what she meant!"

"If this is happening, it must have been _meant _to happen," Haruka said. "So let's get back and kick OkamiMyotismon's ass!"


	10. Chapter 9: Split! Part 5

_Disclaimer: No, sorry I still don't own it...someday...>.>_

_Author's note: Okay, since a couple people haven't seen the Japanese version of Digimon, and I write everything with the Japanese names and such,I figured I'd put a few clarifications up, because a few people have asked about the names and Crests._

Yagami TaichiTai Kamiya  
Yagami HikariKari Kamiya  
Izumi KoushiroIzzy Izumi  
Kido JyouJoe Kido  
Takaishi TakeruT.K. Takaishi  
Ishida YamatoMatt Ishida  
Motomiya DaisukeDavis Motomiya  
Hida IoriCody Hida  
Inoue MiyakoYolei Inoue  
Ichijouji Ken, Tachikawa Mimi and Takenouchi Sora are the same in both the English and Japanese versions, and Ashido Yukira, Kidosaki Iyami, and Tokugawa Haruka are original characters, as are their Digimon. 

_Okay, as far as Crests go, the only things different in the Japanese version is that Mimi has the Crest of Purity and Jyouhas the Crest of Faith. I'm not making this stuff up, guys, it's true. Look it up on like Wikipedia or something. I SWEAR IT'S ALL TRUE!_

_So here you have it: CHAPTER 9 IS UP! Please read and review/flame, I wanna know how I'm doing!_

* * *

Chapter 9

Hikari woke to a silence like she'd never heard before. She slowly sat up, her head pounding, and looked around. She sat on a bed of sand, grey in color, surrounded by black water, sloshing gently onto the shore. The sky was dark with grey clouds, no light penetrating through them. A single lighthouse was the only thing there…a lighthouse which gave off a black beam of light.

"The Dark Ocean," Hikari muttered to herself. "Why am I back here?"

"Where are we?" said a small voice from behind her. She turned around to see a small boy with brown hair hidden under a large orange hat and emerald eyes filled with tears. He walked up to her and tugged on her sleeve, saying, "We're going to be alright, right?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "What's your name?"

"Himi Tomoki," he replied, still holding onto her sleeve. She knelt in front of him and said, smiling, "Well Tomoki, I guess it's just you and me…"

"No it's not," said another voice. She turned to see another young boy, a few years older than Tomoki, and about four times his size.

"Junpei!" Tomoki cried happily. "Now that there's someone else here, we can try to make a plan to get back to wherever we were before and kick OkamiMyotismon's butt!"

"We've already lost, kiddo," Junpei said. "That's probably why we're here."

"We can't have lost yet," Tomoki said. "If we'd have lost, we would be dead!" _That's a comforting thought,_ thought Hikari. _Maybe we are dead, and we just don't know it. _She felt her wrist for her pulse; it was still there, but maybe that was part of the illusion.

"Tomoki, listen to me: do you really think we'd be here if we were still fighting?" Junpei said.

"It's all an illusion," Hikari said. "We're in the Digital World, unconscious, and OkamiMyotismon is trying to convince us that we've already lost, to try and demoralize us. He's done it before, used our insecurities against us, but this time it's more powerful than the last time because he's got those other three Digimon giving him power. We're not really here."

"And how do you know this!" cried Junpei angrily.

"Calm down, Junpei," Hikari said calmly. "And just listen to me, because I've fought three of these Digimon before. I know what they're doing and why they're doing it, okay? They really are trying to demoralize us, because no matter how powerful they are, they are still too weak to fight us on their own, even combined. But if we've lost hope, then they can beat us easily."

"Look, if we were winning, we'd still be out there fighting!" Junpei yelled.

"Stop yelling!" cried Tomoki. "She has a point! OkamiMyotismon's just trying to get us to fight each other so that he doesn't have to. We're the only ones strong enough to beat ourselves, and he probably knows that! He's playing us against each other!"

"Exactly what I was trying to say!" Hikari cried. "So stop arguing with me and listen to me! You can't lose hope in yourself!"

"Don't give up on us Junpei! Please!" Tomoki cried, tears streaming freely down his face. He tugged on Hikari's shirt sleeve again, adding, "You won't give up, will you? Please don't give up on us!"

"I won't give up, I promise," she said. "It'll take a lot more than the likes of OkamiMyotismon to break my spirit! I beat him once, so help me I'll do it again!"

At that point, she started glowing; not her usual brand of light either. No this was very different. First her hands became engulfed in golden light, which spread slowly across her entire body. She stared wide-eyed at her hands; the light was growing brighter and brighter. Tomoki let go of her sleeve and backed up, the light engulfing him now too, and without even saying anything spirit evolved into Kumamon.

The light continued to spread throughout the area, and the Dark Ocean began to change. The water changed from black to bright, crystalline blue. The sand changed from grey to brown. Where once everything was black and grey, there was now color. Plants filled with life and the sun peeked out from behind the clouds, shining bright and warm.

"Holy…how did you do that?" Junpei said. "Where did all that light come from?"

"I have no idea," Hikari said, staring at her hands. The Crest of Light glowed brightly on the palms of her hands, and suddenly it hit her. "Guys, it's from the Crests!"

"The…what?" Junpei said. She held out her hands to him and he stared blindly through the light, managing to make out the Crest of Light on her hands.

"What's that symbol?" he asked.

"It's the Crest of Light," she replied. "It's where my power comes from…Gennai said something about the Crests having more power than we thought they did, but I never knew he meant _elemental _powers!" The light was still spreading, and now it touched Junpei. He stared wide-eyed as it engulfed him and changed him into Beetlemon.

"Whoa…I didn't even do anything!" he said. "This is _awesome!_"

"Okay, so who's ready to fight?" Tomoki said. "I know I am!"

"Count me in," Junpei added.

"Let's kick some major vampire ass!" Hikari whooped, as the Dark Ocean began to dissolve around them.

* * *

_I Promise, after this one, there's only two more chapters of the Digidestined being split up, and then they're all together again. I know this is kinda boring and repetitive, but we're almost there guys! Again, please read and review!_


	11. Chapter 10: Split! Part 6

_Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Digimon. But I DO own the storyline (which is the product of sleep deprivation and suger) and any Digidestined that wasn't in the show, and that includes their Digimon. I could care less if anyone stole the crests I came up with..._

_Author's note: ONLY ONE MORE OF THE SPLIT CHAPTERS LEFT! Aren't you all so happy for that? I know it's boring, but I promise I'll do my best to make up for it in the finale chapters! Please, read and review/flame, tell me how I'm doing! I want your opinions!_

* * *

Chapter 10

"Wh-what happened?" Jyou said, as he awoke to something cold and clammy touching his forehead. He opened his eyes slowly, but couldn't see anything and realized he had lost his glasses. He felt around for them, then a familiar voice said, "Here you go."

"Koushiro?" Jyou muttered. His head felt like it was about to split open, and of course he didn't have any aspirin with him. He made a mental note to always carry some from now on…

"Yeah it's me," Koushiro replied quietly. "You got blasted pretty hard by OkamiMyotismon…I somehow managed to only get hit once. You got hit about five or six times…"

"Well that explains the headache," Jyou said, smiling up at his best friend while trying to stand up.

"Hey take it easy, you got hit pretty hard!" Koushiro breathed; he didn't want Jyou to hurt himself. But he was still trying to stand up, so Koushiro lent him a hand and after a few failed attempts, Jyou finally made it to his feet.

"So now all we have to do is find a way out of here," Koushiro said. "I don't even know where _here _is! This looks like it could be the Digital World, but it doesn't look familiar."

"Yes it does," Jyou said through gritted teeth as he tried to walk. "This is the forest where we spent our first day in the Digital World, remember? And over there is the lake." He pointed down a small overgrown pathway. They walked through it and sure enough, came across the lake where they had spent their first night here in the Digital World. The lake shone crystalline blue in the sunlight, and on a small piece of land was the trolley car, where Seadramon attacked them.

"Well here's a walk down memory lane," Jyou said, wincing as he stepped. Koushiro nodded, smiling.

"Um, excuse me, but...where are we?" said a voice behind them. They turned to see a young boy, about Daisuke's age, with brown hair and eyes staring at them. He wore a red shirt over a yellow one, and a matching hat with large square goggles strapped to it. He waved to them and added, "I'm Kanbara Takuya, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Koushiro said. "I'm Izumi Koushiro and this here is Kido Jyou." They all shook hands and Takuya repeated, "So, uh, where are we then?"

"The Digital World, or some illusion of it," Jyou said. "I'm pretty sure it's an illusion, though, because I haven't had any allergic reactions to anything so far and…"

"Allergic reactions? Are you paranoid or something?" Takuya laughed. Koushiro nodded, and when Jyou glared at him, he feigned innocence.

"This doesn't look like the Digital World," Takuya said. "I remember it being a lot different."

"This is File Island," Jyou said. "You were probably in another part of it."

"I would assume so…" Takuya looked around for a few minutes, then added, "Well, let's find a Trailmon and get the hell back to fighting!"

"What's a Trailmon?" Jyou said. "Never mind, I'm probably allergic to it anyways. You're right, we should get back to the fight…but I don't really know how we're going to do that considering we don't know how we got here."

Koushiro grinned. "I have a theory," he said. Jyou rolled his eyes and replied, "No Koushiro, no theories, please!"

"Alright, fine," he replied dejectedly, then looked at Takuya. "So how do _you_ think we got here?"

"No idea," he replied. "But I think it had something to do with that lightning thing that OkamiMyotismon hit us with."

"I was turning over that idea in my mind. Perhaps the lightning knocked us so far out that we dreamed up coming here."

"I don't know, Koushiro, that seems kind of unlikely," Jyou said. He pointed to Takuya and added, "He's never been here before, how would he dream it up?"

"Touché…well that's all I've got. That was my theory."

"How about we stop worrying about how we _got _here and start worrying about how we get _out _of here and get back to fighting!" Takuya cried anxiously. "I can't Spirit Evolve here, and it's driving me _crazy_!"

"Well if we figure out how we _got _here, maybe we can use the same method to get _back_!" Koushiro said.

"Well unless you can conjure up lightning…" Takuya muttered.

"No, I can't," Koushiro said sarcastically. "Besides, that wouldn't help us! Why don't you calm down and think for a minute okay?"

"I _am_ thinking!" Takuya spat back at him. "My friends could be out there still fighting…they could be _dying_! I'm not going to let that happen to them!"

His body suddenly burst into flames, and he yelled as if he was in agony. And yet, he didn't look like he was in pain…in fact, he seemed to be rather enjoying whatever was happening to him. Koushiro saw that his digivice was glowing with a bright yellow and green light, and he suddenly changed. The flames shrouded him and the light from his D-Tector shot forth, the yellow into Jyou and the green into Koushiro. When the flames subsided, Takuya had changed.

"I…I don't believe it!" he said. "I Unity Spirit Evolved into EmperorGreymon!"

Jyou and Koushiro weren't listening, however. The light that had shot from Takuya's D-Tector was surrounding them now. Jyou was suddenly able to stand without pain, and he felt a strange warmth and happiness flood through him. He looked down at his hands to see the Crest of Faith glowing brightly on his palms.

"This must be the power that Gennai was talking about," he said. Koushiro looked down at his own hands, surrounded by green light. The Crest of Knowledge glowed brightly upon his palms, and he grinned.

"It must be," he replied. "The power of the Crests…Gennai said that it was more than just within us…it was all around us. I never knew what he meant till now!"

The light continued to spread, and their surroundings started to dissolve into pieces of data. Vines suddenly shot from the ground, surrounding Koushiro, but not as if they were attacking him. They shaped into a dragon, and Jyou smiled.

"The element of Earth and the power of Telekinesis. This ought to be interesting…" he said. Koushiro grinned.

"Alright, well let's get back to wherever the hell we were before and kick some ass one last time!" he replied. Takuya smiled and added, "That's the idea!"


	12. Chapter 11: Split! Part 7

_Disclaimer: It's still not mine, so please don't sue me, because all you'll get is a few gum wrappers and a pencil sharpener that are here on my desk. _

_Author's note: FINALLY! The last split chapter is up and maybe nowI can get to the good part! It may take a while, but I'll get there!And good news, no more of these boring chapters!_

_Oh, and I promise that in the last chapter, I will answer all therevies that I've gotten at that point, or at least one from each person. Thanks for all the support so far, please keep the reviews coming at me!_

* * *

Chapter 11

"Um…is anyone here?" Yamato called desperately into the darkness that surrounded him. "Anyone?"

"Yamato? Is that you?" said a voice. Yamato couldn't quite distinguish who it was or where it came from, but he thought it was Ken.

"Yeah it's me," he replied, turning around. It was Ken alright, and he looked rather confused and disoriented. He kept looking around as if he recognized where he was, but his eyes clearly told that he had no idea where he was at all. Yamato looked around and took in his surroundings. Complete darkness…that's all it was. No solid ground to stand on, no colorful scenery…not even _evil_ scenery! Just…darkness. Then it hit him.

"This is where we fought Apocalymon," he said. "If I remember correctly…"

"You do," said another voice from the darkness, which Yamato clearly recognized as Taichi. They waved at each other and Taichi continued, "How the hell did we get here?"

"The lightning," Ken said. Taichi and Yamato looked at him as if he was crazy; Ken shook his head. Clearly they didn't remember. "We got hit with some attack from OkamiMyotismon, and it was some sort of lightning…you two both got hit pretty hard; I managed to only get hit once. It still hurt like hell though, let me tell you!"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about but I'll take your word for it," Taichi said, then turning to Yamato added, "Is anyone else here?"

"No, no one else is here," Ken butted in. "I looked all over the place, and I couldn't find anyone."

"Damn it," Taichi breathed. "I was kind of hoping Yukira would be here…"

"So you could hit on her relentlessly?" Yamato laughed. Taichi glared at him and replied through gritted teeth, "No, so she could come up with a plan, you ass. She was always coming up with plans, remember?"

"Well so was Iyami, and Koushiro, and sometimes even Jyou. Yukira's not the only one we could use right now…"

"I love how you put Iyami first in that list…" Taichi retorted sarcastically.

"Back off, she's my girlfriend," Yamato growled. "You _wish_ you had a girlfriend."

"Why don't we worry about making a plan instead of who wants to go out with who and who wishes they had a girlfriend?" Ken said, trying to prevent a fight.

"I could if I wanted to," Taichi said, ignoring Ken.

"You mean if Yukira would actually realize that you exist," Yamato laughed. "Does she even know your _name_?"

"Um, of _course_ she does…we talk all the time," Taichi said rather matter-of-factly. His face was starting to turn red; he was getting rather angry at Yamato, because this conversation, in his opinion, did _not _need to be had right now.

"Uh-huh…and when are you going to ask her out?"

Taichi blushed. "When I get around to it…" he said feebly. Yamato laughed and said, "So basically never…"

"I didn't say that!" Taichi cried angrily. "Why the hell are you being such a jerk?"

"I'm not, Taichi, I'm being _honest_," Yamato said. He was rather enjoying himself. "You're never going to get around to it, even if you say that you will. Taichi I know you…you'll have a fit before you ask her!"

"What the hell is your problem!" Taichi cried, throwing a punch at him.

"Hey, calm down both of you!" Ken cried, trying to step in between them, but getting thrown to the side by Taichi.

"Ken, stay out of this," he said.

"No, you're both being idiots! You can have this conversation later, after we've finished with OkamiMyotismon!" Ken replied angrily.

"What's my problem, you ask?" Yamato said, continuing the argument. "_You're _the one with the problem, Taichi. You're supposed to have the Crest of Courage…act like it for once instead of being so hot-headed and dumb!"

Taichi lost it at that point. He threw himself at Yamato, punching him in the face and pinning him to the ground. Yamato kicked him off and returned the attack, punching Taichi and pinning _him_ to the ground. Taichi struggled, but Yamato was much more powerful than he was at that moment, and he could not break free of his grasp.

"Taichi, come on," Yamato said, standing up and holding out his hand to Taichi. "Just ask the poor girl before she bursts into flame!"

"What?" Taichi said, taking hold of Yamato's arm and pulling himself to his feet. "Yamato why would she just spontaneously combust? I mean, I know she's a little spacey, but..."

"Taichi, get it through your thick skull!" Yamato smacked him hard about the head.

"Ouch! What is it I'm supposed to get?" he said, rubbing the newly formed bump on the back of his head.

"Taichi, she's completely obsessed with you! She's…do you _ever_ talk to Daisuke?"

"No not really…the only thing we ever really talk about is soccer…"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, he and Yukira are best friends…they go _everywhere_ together. She tells him _everything_. Ask him, he'll tell you. She likes you quite a bit, you know."

"Uh-huh…and pigs can fly to the moon without space helmets." Ken sniggered at Taichi's comment, but quickly silenced himself.

"Look, we need to worry about the fight," Taichi said, trying desperately to avoid pressing the matter any further.

"Well, getting out of here should be interesting," Ken said. "Unless one of you could conjure up lightning like OkamiMyotismon did."

"Um, no Ken…that's not going to happen any time soon," Yamato said.

"Well we can't just resign ourselves to stay here," Taichi said. "We've got to get out there and fight."

"We'd probably just die anyways," Ken replied somberly. Yamato nodded.

"Well, at least we'd die trying," Taichi said. "Besides, we've never given up before, so why start now? I'm willing to face death, because that's about the only way I'm going to give up." There came a sudden loud beeping from Taichi's belt; he pulled his digivice off and stared at it.

"Whoa, that's weird," Yamato said, staring at his as well. Each one was glowing, Yamato's blue and Taichi's glowing orange. Ken pulled his D-3 from his pocket; it was glowing just like the others', but a bright pink. He looked up at Taichi, who was slowly being surrounded by flames, and then to Yamato, cold ice wind blowing around him out of nowhere. They both looked dazed, their eyes out of focus. The wind caught the flames and rose upwards, twisting around each other and coming back down to surround Ken. He dropped his D-3 and noticed that his hands were engulfed in red and orange lightning, which joined into the ice and flame. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

"What was that?" Yamato said, staring at his hands where the Crest of Friendship glowed blue on his palms.

"The Crests…remember when Gennai said that the Crests held more power than just making our Digimon digivolve to a higher level? This must be what he meant…he said that we would discover this power when we needed it most."

"Apparently that's now," Ken said. "But elemental powers? Where did that come from?"

"No clue," Yamato said. "But if we can beat OkamiMyotismon with it, let's go for it."

"Yeah, let's," said Ken, still staring at the Crest of Kindness glowing on his palms.

"And if we die, we die trying, and that's the only way we're going to give up," Taichi said, the Crest of Courage burning brighter and brighter on his hands. Their surroundings started to disappear, the darkness replaced with the barren land where they had been before. As they "arrived", the others started to appear out of nowhere, apparently having been in similar situations.

"Well, I guess this is going to be it," Ken said. "You think we've got one last fight left in us?"

"Hell yeah," Taichi said, his hands bursting into flame again. "Let's do this."


	13. Chapter 12: Return to Power: Sukkanimon

_Disclaimer: Nope, it's still not mine..._

_Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update this, and that it's so short.I've just been so busy! Plus I had a bad case of writer's block...to the EXTREME. It was insane. But here ya go, chapter 12! Please read and review, I hope you like this!_

Chapter 12 

The Digidestined slowly began to reappear, their data re-materializing. OkamiMyotismon stared wide eyed at them; each of them was glowing, and the Chosen who had Spirit Evolved before were again changed, and seemed to emanate power such that he had never seen before.

"Alright, OkamiMyotismon," Daisuke yelled as he ran up behind Taichi. "Let's finish this fight once and for all! You're going down permanently this time!"

"I think not, Digidestined. I have more power than you," OkamiMyotismon boomed confidently.

"Yeah yeah yeah we've heard this bit before," Yukira said. "And soon after we kicked your ass."

"Enough with the small talk, let's finish this bitch!" Hikari cried, running up behind Daisuke and Yukira; both of them stared at her wide-eyed as her hands became shrouded in golden light. Ken shortly joined them, his hands shrouded in red and orange lightning. Yukira blinked, then looked at her own hands, shrouded in blue and purple bolts. They looked at each other and nodded, then clasped hands, all four colors combining.

The rest of the Chosen Children soon joined them, including the six new kids, and each of them seemed to have some strange new power. For Taichi, it was fire; for Yamato, ice; for Takeru and Hikari, light; for Sora, shape shifting; for Mimi, some sort of enchantment that seemed to amplify everyone else's powers; for Koushiro, the element of earth; for Jyou, telekinesis; for and Haruka, pure energy; for Iyami, telepathy; for Iori, the reciprocation of attacks; for Yukira and Ken, lightning; for Miyako, the element of air, and for Daisuke, energy shields. Their Digimon soon joined them, drawing off their power and Digivolving.

But something was different. A ball of light surrounded all the Digimon, including the Legendary Warriors, so that no one could see them. The Chosen Children stared wide-eyed at this; the Crests on their hands glowed brighter and shot from them, combining with the light from the Digimon. Slowly, the light dissolved and they were able to see…well none of them actually knew what it was, but it looked like a Digimon.

"What just happened?" Jyou said, staring.

"I think they just Digivolved," Koushiro replied.

"But they all combined…" Taichi added. "As if they…"

"I've never heard of a DNA-Digivolution that big though," Yukira said. "Twenty one Digimon combined into one? That's…insane."

"But how…?" Takeru and Hikari said.

"I don't know, but that's pretty wicked," Haruka added.

"The Digimon Analyzer says that this is Sukkanimon, a Digimon that has only appeared in myth and legend, and the prophesized bringer of balance to the Digital World," Koushiro said. "Sounds cool to me!"

"Go get him, Sukkanimon!" Haruka cried, launching her fists into the air, at which point two green beams of energy flew up into the sky. She blinked, then aimed the beams straight at OkamiMyotismon. He backed away from them, trying to dodge, but failed; he writhed in agony as the light touched him.

The others quickly followed suit, aiming their attacks at OkamiMyotismon.

"Well, it looks like this fight is going to be over pretty soon," Yamato said with a slight grin.

"_Very _soon," Daisuke added, the same grin on his face.


	14. Chapter 13: One Last Battle in Us

_Disclaimer: It's still not mine, sorry. _

_Author's note: I am SO sorry that it took so long to get this up. At first I was drawing up blank on ideas, and then I got UBER grounded for a long time. But now I have it up, your waiting has paid off! Thanks for your patience. Please read and review, guys, I love your opinions! _

* * *

Chapter 13

The Chosen Children started to gather around Taichi and Daisuke; them being the leaders of their respective groups, they would lead the attack. Sukkanimon hovered protectively over them, still glowing. "Alright guys, you think we've got one last battle in us?" Taichi said to the rest of the Chosen Children. They all nodded in reply and turned to face OkamiMyotismon. Sukkanimon looked down at them and said, "Let's do this, guys!" Again the Chosen Children nodded, and Sukkanimon said to OkamiMyotismon, "You have plagued this world with darkness for too long. It is time to end that."

"Fools!" OkamiMyotismon replied, grinning evilly. "You and I both know that without darkness there is no light."

"Yeah well that's why the sun goes down," Ken said sarcastically. "Your time is over!"

"We've been trying to get rid of you for four years," Koushiro added. "This time, we'll make it permanent!"

"I think not," OkamiMyotismon said. "Shade Spirit!" A rush of dark energy flew at them, but this time it didn't push them backwards. This time, their spirit had grown and so had their power. OkamiMyotismon, stunned, stared wide-eyed at them. What was this new power that they had? How could he defeat it? He had to find a loophole to this, and fast.

"Alright guys, let him have it!" Taichi called. The flames engulfing his hands burned brighter and he grinned. He launched a few fireballs at OkamiMyotismon, and soon the others joined him, launching their own attacks. Yukira and Ken, still clasping each other's hands, combined their powers into one large blast. Yamato combined his attack with Miyako's to launch some rather sharp shards of ice at him, which stuck into his body in various places.

"Hit his chest and head," Iyami said, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Those are his weak spots."

Mimi was sitting a little ways off, her entire body glowing with white light. Her eyes were closed, and as she opened them, the light spread to the rest of the Digidestined, enhancing their powers. Haruka stood next to her, beams of energy flowing from her hands into the other Chosen Children as well. Koushiro and Jyou were working together, Koushiro conjuring vines out of the ground, and Jyou pushing them towards OkamiMyotismon and twining them around his legs so that he could no longer move. OkamiMyotismon tried to move, but the vines were so thick that it was impossible.

"Shade Spirit!" he cried, in an attempt to free himself. Iori and Daisuke quickly jumped in front of them all; Daisuke put up a shield, which glowed red, and the attack was deflected, and Iori launched it right back at OkamiMyotismon.

"Now it's my turn!" Sora said enthusiastically. She was suddenly engulfed in wind and flames, which swirled around her body. When they disappeared, Garudamon stood there. She raised her arms about her head and cried, "Wing Blade!" A phoenix-shaped blast of fire launched itself from her body straight at OkamiMyotismon, and after it hit him, she transformed back to herself.

"Last but not least," Takeru said. "It's us." He took hold of Hikari's hand and they both began to glow, Takeru with silver and Hikari with gold light. The two combined was almost blindingly intense, and surrounded all of them, strengthening them even more. OkamiMyotismon screamed in agony as light met darkness, but he could not shrink away for the vines holding him stationary.

Sukkanimon looked down at them all and said, "Now let's finish this once and for all!" He drew an elaborate golden sword from his back, which began to glow. Taichi looked up at it, and suddenly got an idea.

"Guys, launch everything you've got at the sword," he said.

"And the digivices," Yukira added. "It worked last time…"

"Got it!" Daisuke said. He took his D-3 off his belt and held it up towards Sukkanimon's sword, and with the other hand blasted all his power up at the sword. The rest of the followed suit, throwing everything they had at Sukkanimon. His aura grew to about ten times its size and he raised the sword over his head and cried, "Sword of the Heavens!"

What happened next could only be described as awesome; not in a "Hey that's cool!" sort of way, but in a "stare at it because you can't take your eyes off of it" sort of way. The sword glowed bright white, and a spectrum of colors surrounded Sukkanimon. Every ounce of energy that had been put into the sword flew fast at OkamiMyotismon, forming a barrier of spectral light around him. Sukkanimon then flew at him, pulling the sword back and thrusting it hard into his chest. He remained for a moment, and muttered, "I…will not…be defeated…"

And then he was gone.


	15. Chapter 14: Closure

_Disclaimer: Not yet, okay? I still don't own it!_

_Author's Note: It's taken me eight months to do it, but I've finally finished it. This is the final chapter. Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed! I know I said I was going to answer the reviews, but there's too many of them to do so. So I'll just say this: thanks for the support you guys have given me, it's been muchly appreciated! _

* * *

Chapter 14

"We…we did it," Haruka said. "We actually did it!"

"You expected less?" Daisuke said, slapping her back. "We're DigiDestined. We always win, no matter what."

"That's right," said Takuya. He had returned to his human form, and the others were behind him, followed by all of the Digimon, who had returned to their In-training forms. They all ran (some of them bounced) into the arms of their Chosen partners, happy and giddy over their victory.

"Party at Taichi's!" Yamato suddenly called, jumping on his large-haired friend's back and laughing. Everyone cheered.

They all sat in Taichi's living room, laughing, talking, and grimacing at his mother's cooking. Everyone knew that she wasn't the best cook (except, of course, the six new kids, so they were having some fun with that…). Daisuke and Ken had gone off someplace, and they all had a pretty good idea what had happened when the two of them came back into the apartment holding hands. As they rejoined the crowd (most of which were now cheering for the happy couple), Daisuke smacked Kouji on the back of the head and grinned. Kouji returned the gesture and grabbed Takuya by the wrist, pulling him out onto the balcony, and when they returned holding hands like Ken and Daisuke had, everyone cheered again. Haruka and Koushiro had apparently already had their own little conversation too, as they were both sitting with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Only one more admittance to go," Iyami whispered to Yamato while pointing at Taichi and Yukira. Yamato rolled his eyes and replied, "Neither of them is ever going to admit how much they love the other. It's hopeless."

"Oh, I don't know about that!" Iyami said jubilantly as Taichi pulled Yukira into a passionate kiss. Yamato stared wide-eyed at the spectacle, then ran to get a camera; this was something that needed to be remembered.

"Well, guys, it's been nice meeting you and all," said Takuya. "But we really should get going."

"You'll keep in touch, right?" Koushiro asked. Takuya nodded, as did the other five of them, and they all waved as they walked out the door.

"So, you think we're done fighting for now?" Takeru said.

"Oh, probably not," Jyou said. "There's always something evil happening in the Digital World. They always need us for something or another. I think I'm going to develop an allergy to fighting after this."

"Alright, you paranoid freak, you're not going to be allergic to fighting!" Yukira laughed.

"Do you think we'll ever get those powers back?" Daisuke said. "That was wicked cool, being able to actually fight for once."

"Yeah, it was, actually," Iyami replied, remembering her fight with Izumi. "We actually got to do something other than make up the plans and stuff."

"Where did it come from though? Was it the Crests?" Ken wondered aloud.

"I think it was, because I remember Gennai saying something about the Crests having powers beyond just making our Digimon digivolve," Sora added. "I think that we needed them enough at that point that they showed through."

"Probably," Taichi said. "Do you think we could have defeated him without them though?"

"We're the Chosen Children," Yamato said. "We can do anything as long as we put our minds to it!"

"True, we've never given up before," Yukira said. "But maybe now we won't need to worry about that. Maybe that was our final battle."

"What about those other kids?" Daisuke said.

"They're still new at this whole Chosen Child business," Taichi said. "And I think they've still got some fights left in them. They seemed pretty strong, I think they can handle it."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but would anyone like to try some spinach cookies?" Taichi's mother said, holding out a tray full of some questionable-looking disks that might have been cookies once, before being put into the oven for three hours. Taichi and Hikari both sighed and Koushiro said, "You think we've got one last battle left in _us_?"

"I think we might. Those cookies look…questionable," Miyako whispered to Iori, who snorted. They all laughed and grabbed some of the cookies, which were promptly used as projectiles after Yagami-san had left the room.

* * *

_Alright, so it was a little random. But it was fun to write. I hope everyone liked the story. _


End file.
